


All Alone

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Sae drabble set before Mio and Mayu make it to the village.





	

I would’ve gave it all,

Truth be told,

I can’t believe you’re gone.

Like a dream I can’t recall (can’t recall, can’t recall),

Now I gotta face the fact that you’re never coming back.  
-Alone, I Prevail-

_Sister, did I disappoint you that day?_

_Is that why you haven’t returned to me?_

_Why did you have to run away, Yae?_

_Did you not want to become one with me?_

_Was I not good enough?_

_Why, Yae?_

_They hung me from the tori gate._

_They thought that I alone would suffice._

_It didn’t work._

_I had to come back, and cast all of our friends and family into darkness._

_I remember when I found Itsuki’s body._

_He died for nothing, Yae._

_I don’t know which hurts more…_

_That you won’t come back, or that we caused his death._

_I know I fell on purpose – I hoped you would stop and that we could become one._

_Was your freedom worth all this pain?_

_Pain that I had to be the harbringer of._

_Do you know what that’s like?_

_Most times, I’m consumed by the rage of the pit._

_Then, like now, I have clarity._

_I remember our life._

_I remember, and become so disgusted in myself._

_Which only feeds the pit._

_I remember the fact that you’re never coming back._

_…_

_I can feel them Yae…_

_They’re here now._

_The ones who can take our places._

_The ones who can stop me, and free this village._

_One way or another, this eternity of being alone will end._

_I’ll make sure that either they end me, or they will become one…_

_Like we should have…_

_Like we would have…_

_If you hadn’t left me all alone._


End file.
